


Music To My Ears

by tasting_dishonesty



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasting_dishonesty/pseuds/tasting_dishonesty
Summary: Aaron teaches Alex how to shut up.





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [tasting-dishonesty](tasting-dishonesty.tumblr.com)

There was something about the contrast between them that made the entire situation so deliciously beautiful. 

Aaron was sitting at his desk, reviewing his notes from a current case he was working on, fully composed and still in his work suit. Nothing about him looked even slightly rumpled. He was the epitome of composure.

Alex, on the other hand, was half naked. His trousers were abandoned on the floor, and his shirt was open, revealing his erection. His tie was still around his neck. For some reason, that made Aaron shiver. Perhaps it was the reminder that, in front of everyone else, Alex was the hard-working, passionate and intimidatingly clever lawyer, but here, for Aaron, he would allow himself to be vulnerable. The power was heady, and despite the rest of him appearing completely put-together, the bulge in Aaron's pants made it clear that he was not wholly unaffected by the scene in front of him. 

A thin sheen of sweat covered Alex’s body, as he squirmed on the bed, driven half-insane by the sheer intensity of the vibrator currently in his ass. Who  _wouldn't_ be hard?

“Aaron,” Alex gasped, desperate.

“Ah ah,” Aaron admonished mildly. “Remember, this is a lesson for you to keep your mouth shut. You’re here to learn that when I tell you to be quiet, you be quiet. Start talking now and the punishment will only be extended.”

Alex groaned, his struggles increasing two-fold against the ropes that were tying him to the bed. As he threw his head back, face screwed with a wonderful combination of frustration and pleasure, Aaron took the moment to appreciate how beautiful the man in front of him truly was, especially whilst so vulnerable under Aaron’s will. The power was intoxicating, and each gasp and whimper that escaped, unbidden, from Alex’s lips only made his blood rush even further.

Aaron looked back down at his notes. It would be impossible to concentrate, not when Alex was putting on such a beautiful show mere feet away from him, but the illusion worked. When Alex noticed that Aaron was no longer giving him attention, he grew even more desperate, bouncing on the bed as much as the makeshift handcuffs would allow him, riding the hunk of plastic with sheer desperation.

“If you be good, maybe I’ll take that cockring off sometime tonight and let you come,” Aaron mentioned casually.

Alex’s groan was delicious.

"What's the matter?" Aaron asked mockingly. "Poor Alex is finally having to realise that his actions have consequences?" 

Alex scowled (although the effect was somewhat ruined by his leaking cock and desperate pants). It appeared the mockery had brought back the sassier side of him. "Fuck off, asshole." 

Aaron cocked an eyebrow, falling silent for so long that Alex was squirming not just in pleasure, but discomfort. Alex knew full well that the punishment would only grow worse now, and it would do him well to stew in possibilities scare himself more than Aaron could ever. Alex had a habit of imagining the worst case scenario, and whilst it wasn't completely productive in life, it had a rather lovely effect when Aaron made him wait for punishments. 

"I'm sorry," Alex added quickly. "I didn't mean that, I-" 

"Be quiet," Aaron commanded, cool and calm. He stood up, abandoning the notes he hadn't really been focusing on anyway. "You want to sass me? That's fine." His hand found Alex's cock, wrapping around with a tight grip that bordered on pain. Alex shuddered at the contact, eyes screwing shut as Aaron began to pump his cock. His fingers, dark and slim, contrasted Alex's paler, thick cock, and Aaron watched his own movements with a type of detachment he needed to not come right there and then. Self-control was essential. Patience was key. He could wait for it. 

"Please, it's too much..." 

"Colour?" 

 _"Green,"_ Alex managed to say through gritted teeth. "Aaron-" 

"Unless you're going to safeword," Aaron said coolly, still pumping Alex's cock with gusto. Alex appeared to be trying to squirm away, the touch too much for his clearly sensitive cock, especially since he had been on edge for so long. "Then be quiet and take your punishment." 

Alex's cries were like music to Aaron's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr [tasting-dishonesty](tasting-dishonesty.tumblr.com). i post smut and make my mother disappointed in me


End file.
